


Everything's Alright

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright

"I was... so terrified..."

Darcey's voice shakes and Katie moves instantly to settle at her side, taking her hand. 

"... but then I met you and it felt like everything was going to be okay."

Katie smiles at that, moving to loop an arm around Darcey, pulling her a little closer. The two sit in silence for a while before John speaks up from behind them. 

"It will be... we're here for you."

"Promise?"

"Of course we promise."

Katie smiles softly, kissing her cheek. 

"Please trust us."


End file.
